encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mira
Mira is a fictional character in the Philippine fantasy-themed television series Encantadia which was aired on GMA Network. Mira is portrayed by StarStruck First Princess and singer-actress Yasmien Kurdi. Character background Sang’gre Mira is the sole daughter of Pirena from an unknown father. She was the infant her mother switched from Amihan’s true heir, Lira. Because of this, Mira grew up and was known as Lira and was deemed as the future heiress apparent to Queen Amihan.It was noted that she has showed affection for the mortal Anthony during her self-imposed seclusion to the human world. Mira is Pirena's one and only daughter. She was conceived by Pirena from a father whom little is known about, although it was evident that he was a Lirean soldier who was instantaneously killed by Pirena. Mira was Pirena’s implement so that she could exact revenge against Amihan after bitterly losing the queenship from her sister. Pirena switched the infant Mira from the newborn Lira so that Mira would be queen after Amihan’s reign. Since Mira has inherent fire powers, which she inherited from her mother, Danaya was quite reluctant that she was in particular Amihan’s daughter. Likewise, Alena who saw the true Lira right after being born initially took notice of the infant’s dissimilarities. But all these speculations where shoved off by Amihan’s maternal inkling and thus Mira grew up taking the identity of Lira. For a reason of not letting her daughter experience the pain that she had experienced from her own mother was also why Pirena did this. The young Sang'gre grows up exuding all the pride and attitude that comes with being the heir to the Lirean throne. Instead of being closer to Amihan, she is more likely closer to Pirena and finds her on the young Sanggre's side whenever she is being disciplined by the Queen. She soon meets a stranger diwata, a being known only as "The Eye". The Eye tells Mira that if she decides to journey to the human world, she will not ascend the throne. This greatly troubles the young sang'gre and she forces The Eye to tell her why. The Eye tells her that she will meet a human and fall for him, which will prevent her from claiming the Lirean throne. It turns out that the "The Eye" is Cassiopea, the first Queen of Lireo. Determined to stop this, Mira secretly journeys to the human world and eventually meets Anthony, Lira's childhood sweetheart and falls for him at first sight. At first Mira is confused, wondering why she can't erase Anthony's face from her mind. Then she finally admits her tragic love for the human boy. Just before the invasion in Lireo, Queen Amihan was blissfully staring at the flower representing her daughter's life and existence in Encantadia when suddenly, it faded turning into nothing but a pale-looking plant. This worried the Queen Mother but was immediately shocked to see her daughter alive and okay. The next morning passed and Amihan was awaken by a bad dream warning her about Lira which she had dreamed of several times now. Again, she was surprised to see her daughter by her side. Seeing her sister worry too much, Alena asked Mira to sing so to calm her mother down. To the third-born Sanggre's surprise, it didn't struck her heart at all. Upon knowing this by the queen, she had recalled one day when Lira was still an infant and Danaya wondered why the baby has Pirena's power. All these events gave Amihan doubts if the baby whom she thought was hers wasn't after all. She then discovers her true parentage after Pirena succeeded in dethroning Amihan and taking over the kingdom. From this situation did she learn that she was intently switched with the bonafide Lira. Thinking that she was used for her mother's own desires, she exiles herself to the mortal world to forget the mother she disowned with rage. There in the mortal world did her feelings for Anthony intensified as well however Anthony loves Lira forcing Mira to use the Love Potion given to her by Cassiopea. Even in the face of anger towards her own mother, her instinct as a child never left her. However she denied it, wanting her mother to pay. Once, the spirit of her heart was stolen by Lavanea, a diwata known to be the guard of the volcano. She then became a cold and heartless person even attempting to kill her own mother. Hagorn then proclaimed her as queen of Lireo a decision which Agane disagreed with and did several attempts to kill her. With Pirena to the rescue in getting her daughter's heart back, she used the chance to test Mira's heart by asking Alena to hurt her in front of the keeper. True enough, Mira's heart began to cry for a halt. Not being able to take it anymore, Mira's heart was returned. But the dilemma did not end there. Pirena still had to succeed in interacting with her dangerous offspring in order for her to be normal once again. Instinct instantly made her recognize Pirena but it was almost too late. She was stabbed by Asval and was mortally wounded Pirena wanted to bring her to Sapiro however Mira hesitated stating that she wanted to rest and die at Lireo her home and stating her last words that it was indeed a great honor for her to be known as Mira, daughter of Pirena. Family affiliations Mira hails from the royal bloodline of Sang’gres or Royal Diwatas. She is the lone daughter of Pirena, the Keeper of the Fire Gem. Her diwata relations link her to Minea, her grandmother and her ash’tes Amihan, Alena and Danaya. She is also half-cousin to Lira, Kahlil and Armea. Personality Mira experienced a privileged upbringing taking the identity of Lira. She took pride of these perquisites and had always exuded an ambitious and pompous stance. She grew up armed with brilliance as a warrior and a swordsman true to any Sang’gre. She was a keen follower of Lireo’s laws and exhibited zealotry for her kind. Once Mira journeyed into the mortal realm, she immediately took notice of an entirely dissimilar lifestyle. She worked as a servant during her stay at Anthony’s mansion, a life contrary to what she has in Encantadia. Mira learned to follow directives as a maid yet she would end up into fights on several occasions for her bossy and dominant instinct. Abilities *'Teleportation' - Just like all the Royal Sang'gres *'Pyrokinesis' - being the daughter of Pirena the elemental goddess of fire she inherits her mothers powers but not as powerful. *'Energy powers' - a power inherent to all Sang'gres is the ability to shoot streaks of high energy balls from their bare hands to knock an opponent dead. Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Diwata